Videogames
by GodessPriestest Winter
Summary: If you like Videogames than you mine as well read this. Please take it easy on me, I'm not the best story typer in the world! Oh yea, did I mention Yoh and company get sucked into whole bunch of videogames by someone?Little bit of romance!(YA PR HT)
1. Default Chapter

Videogames

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Shaman King! TT BOO WHOO!

Winter: "Hi, welcome to another fan-fic by me."

Summer: "ZZZZZZZ." sleeping on Winter's laptop and drooling

Winter: "Hey, your drooling on my laptop, GET OFF!" pushes Summer's head off

Sashi: "Hi, I'm back. Winter, what have I told you about manners?"

Winter: "Sorry." puts her head down in defeat

Summer: "He he. This is so funny, Winter was defeated by a human." giggling

Winter: "Hey, you have to call me 'Goddess Winter." pointing her finger at Summer

Sashi: "Huh, why am I surrounded by idiots?" looking up at the ceiling

Winter & Summer: "Hey, I heard that!" jumping at Sashi

Sashi: "Aah!" falling to the ground

Winter: "Well, we need to get on with our story."

Summer: "So, here it is!"

Summer & Winter: pushes the ENTER button on the laptop

__

Yoh: "Anna, wait up!" chasing after Anna

Anna: "Beat it, Yoh!" running away from him

All of a sudden black smoke appears from the ground. And a person forms.

Anna: jumps into the mysterious person's arms

Yoh: "Anna, wait! Oh no, Hao!" looking up at him  
Hao: "She belongs to me now." holding Anna in his arms

And then all of a sudden Hao and Anna kissed.

Yoh: "NO!" the ground cracks and he falls "Aah!"

Mysterious voice: "Yoh, Yoh, wake up god-dammit."

Yoh: "Uh?" looks up to see "ANNA!" hugs her

Anna: blushes "YOH ASAKURA!"

Yoh: "OUCH!"

At the kitchen table

Yoh: "You didn't have to hit me that hard!" rubbing the big bump on his head

Anna: "It's what you deserved." looking away

Horo-Horo: "Hey Yoh, wuz up?" putting his hand over Yoh's shoulder

Len: "Dork." looks over at Anna then back at Yoh "What's up with the Ice Queen?"

Horo-Horo: "Hm?" runs up to Anna "What's the mater with the grumpy Ice Queen this morning?" poking Anna on the cheek

Anna: vein-poping out "GET OUT!" punching Horo-Horo

Horo-Horo: went flying out the door

Anna: "Yoh, you, Len, and Horo-Horo better fix this door before I return." left

Yoh: retrieved the hammer "Lets get to work."

Len: "Fine." picked up a piece of wood

Horo-Horo: "We better get to work." picked up a bowl of sushi and tofu

Len & Yoh: teardrop O.OU

Anna: returned "Here." hands Yoh ….

Winter: "Sorry, cliff hanger! He he he!"

Summer: "That's not nice, Sashi!"

Sashi: "Huh, I give up!"

Winter: "Oh yea, if I get up to 10 reviews, than I shall type up the other chapter. And no flamez, oh yea, flames don't count."


	2. The Movies

****

Winter: "Hello again, nice to see all of you."

Summer: "I still think that you shouldn't change your decision Winter."

Winter: "Talk about mean. Well my decision is final, so ha!" sticking out her tongue

Summer: "Hm." sticking her tongue back at her

Sashi: sitting this one out "Oh, and incase you don't know, Winter didn't wanna be mean so she decided that she shouldn't be so harsh and she is going to change Len's name back to Ren and also, she only needs to earn 4 reviews to put up another chapter. So, I don't wanna get involved."

Winter: "Anyways I don't have time for you, I've gotta finish this chappie up."

Summer: "FINE!" walking to Winter's old room

Winter: "FINE!!"

Summer: "FINE!!!" slaming the door

Winter: "Anyways, sorry for the cliff-hanger ya'll. I hope you guys aren't mad at me or anything." bowing down to everyone

Sashi: "Good Kako, I see you've finally learned some manners."

Kako: "Yea right, I'm only bowing to them so that they can give me an extra good review, that's all." bowing down even more

Sashi: "Oh, I knew that." teardrop "I give up." putting down her head in defeat

Winter: "Well lets get to the next chappie." pushes ENTER

Winter: "Oh yea, Sashi said that I should give you a _flashback_ on what happened in the last Chappie. So here it is." pointing at the computer

__

Anna: "Yoh, you, Ren, and Horo-Horo better fix this door before I return." leaving

Yoh: retrieved the hammer "Lets get to work."

Ren: "Fine." picked up a piece of wood

Horo-Horo: "We better get to work." picked up a bowl of sushi and tofu

Ren & Yoh: teardrp

Anna: returned "Here." hands Yoh…….

Winter: "Well, now. If you can read on, you can find out what Anna handed to Yoh."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (my eyes hurt)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna: hands Yoh a couple of tickets for the movies

Yoh: "What are these for?" looking at the tickets confusingly

Anna: "Your birthday, duh."

Yoh: "It's my birthday, Anna I never knew that you remembered when I was born." looking at her with those innocent eyes

Anna: "I didn't, Kino and Yohmei reminded me." looking away

Everyone: fell (anime style)

Anna: "Anyways, Tamao, Pilika, and Jun are already over there." getting ready to leave again

Yoh: "Yea, Amidamaru, come on. Amidamaru?"

Anna: "Oh yea, Amidamaru and the 'shrimp' are gonna meet you guys there."

Yoh: "Alrighty then!" slipping his headphones on "Anna, where are you going?"

Anna: "You don't honestly think that I'm gonna go to a stinkin movie?" looking at him like he was a moron

Yoh: "Pretty please." looking at Anna with the 'puppy dog eyes'

Anna: 'I really have to learn how to overcome those.' "Fine, I shall come."

At the movies

Horo-Horo: "Romantic movies suck."

Pilika: "Shut-up." hits him in the head

Tamao: "That's so romantic."

Horo-Horo: "Yuck."

Ren: "ZzZZZZZ." snoring

Yoh: "Hey Anna." looking at her

Anna: "What?"

Yoh: "Lets count shoulders." starts counting his shoulders "1.…2.…." then counted Anna's shoulders "3.….4.….." lays his hands on Anna's shoulder and brings her closer to him

Horo-Horo: saw them do that so he puts his hands across Tamao's shoulder

Tamao: blushes bright crimson red

To bad Horo-Horo couldn't notice it due to the fact that it was dark.

Ren: "Huh." slips his hand on Pilika's shoulder

Pilika: "Don't even think about it." pushing his hand away

Anna: "Yoh."

Yoh: "Yea."

Anna: "Say, I believe I can fly."

Yoh: "Alright, I believe I can FLY!"

Anna: tosses Yoh at the theatre screen

Yoh: "Ouch!"

Winter: "HA HA HA. I'll tell you the truth, I got the shoulder counting thing from my friend Jordan ( nickname Inuyasha) but she got it from these people in the movie theatre." falls out of her chair

Sashi: "Round this up, we gotta go."

Winter: "Already? Man, it was getting good, here's a little secret. In the next chapter, Yoh and the gang on gonna get transported into a game. If you would like your game to be on here that just say so. Alright, alright. And please, if you do decide that you want me to put a certain game on, no FAKE GAMES!!!!! Ok, alrighty. Bye."


	3. Heading for IceCream

Winter: "Hey, since not many of you gave me suggestions on any games I'm putting some of my own on here. So if you don't like it well TOO BAD!"

Summer: "Winter's being mean to them again!"

Sashi: "WINTER!"

Winter: "But I wasn't!" starts crying

Sashi: glares at Winter

Winter: her eyes turn big and cut (puppy-dog eyes)

Sashi: "Fine, fine. No punishment this time." 'I really am gonna have to learn how to avoid those.'

Winter: "Anyways, we are gonna have to do some important stuff soon so I'll be really sorry if this chapter is short." bowing politely

Summer: "Don't forget to apologize about how this chapter took so long. And don't forget to give them a reason!" looking at Winter

Winter: "Yea, yea. Ok, I'm sorry that it took so long. It was because I was getting some games down and also when I had chosen the games, I DIDN'T KNOW WHICH ONE TO PICK! I'm very sorry." a tear fell from her eye "Will you guys ever forgive me?" looking at the ground

Summer: "Man, this is turning into a complete drama thing. I could have stayed at home and watched my soaps if I wanted to see all this!"

Winter: "Ill, you watch soaps. I thought you take showers with them, I didn't know we were supposed to watch them!"

Summer: "Huh, no the soaps that are on TV!" teardrop "Why am I even explaining this to you? You're just like talking to a can of paint, except paint is way more interesting." 'Huh, and nobody's even listening to me.'

Winter: "Alright, now that I have decided the game I want to put up here first, no thanks to Summer! Here it is, Videogames chapter 3!"

Summer: "And still nobody is listening to me!"

-----------------

Chapter 3: Ice-Cream and A mysterious Person!

As everyone was leaving the movies, they split up. Horo-Horo, Ren, and Yoh headed to the ice-cream corner to get everyone an ice-cream. And Anna, Tamao, and Pilika headed back home.

Yoh: "Are you guys sure ya'll don't wanna come?"

Tamao: "Yes, we are sure!" walking away

Anna: "If you don't hurry and get me the ice-cream I want then you'll never see the Samurai Spirit again" having Amidamaru wrapped around in her Itako Beads

Amidamaru: "Master Yoh." streaks of tears appearing on his face (anime style of course) "Please HURRY UP!"

Yoh: "Alright Amidamaru!"

At the Ice-Cream Corner

Yoh: "Hm, I would like one chocolate ice-cream." 'That's for me.' "One double mint." 'That's for Tamao.' "And one double fudge." 'That's for Anna."

"Horo-Horo what do you want?" looking at him

Horo-Horo: "I would like, one double fudge." 'For Pilika.' "And a tripple chocolate mint with sprinkles on top."

Yoh: "Horo-Horo not that much I only have ten bucks!"

Ren: "And I would like, hm? Oh yes, I would like a strawberry scoop please." looking at the menus

Counter lady: "Here you go." handing them there ice-cream "That'll be six ninety five."

Yoh: hands her the cash

Counter lady: "Have a nice day!" waving good-bye

Horo-Horo: "Ooh, that lady freaks me out."

Yoh: "Why? Is it because she's so preppy?" licking his ice-cream and trying not to drop Tamao's or Anna's

Ren: "Or is it because she looks exactly like you?" licking his ice-cream cone as well

Horo-Horo: took a big and I mean BIG bit out of his "Ooh, brain freeze." accidentally drops Pilika's cone

"NO!" 'She's gonna kill me!' hurries and picks it up

Ren: "Ooh, you're gonna be in trouble."

Horo-Horo: "Am not!" sticking his tongue out at Ren

Yoh: "Will you guys knock-it-off?" separating them "Here, take the rest of this and buy her another cone quickly!" handing him the left over change

Horo-Horo: quickly runs to the Ice-Cream Corner like his life depended on it

Ren: "How did he ever get into the Shaman Tournament?"

Yoh: "I have no clue." turning around to walk away

In an underground laboratory (actually a dark cave full of bats, spiders, and scorpions)

A maniac: "Ha ha ha ha ha, soon my plans will be completed and Yoh and his pesky little friends will be under my control FOREVER!" laughing manically as he looked into the two orbs (one is showing Yoh, Ren, and Horo-Horo, and the other is showing Anna, Tamao, and Pilika)

Winter: "Well I'm done with this chapter, I hope you liked it. And here's a hint, THAT'S NOT HAO SO DON'T THINK IT IS!" looking angrily at the laptop

Summer: "Stop being mean." looking at Winter meanly

Winter: "Oh, zip-it!"

Summer: "Why don't you just SHUT-UP?"

Winter: "CAUSE I DON'T WANNA!" looking straight into Summer's bloodshot red eyes

Summer: "WELL YOU SHOULD!" looking into Winter's snow white eyes

Sashi: "WILL YOU BOTH KEEP YOU TRAMPS SHUT, I'M TRYING TO SPEEK TO SPRING!"

Summer & Winter: "YES MAM'"

Summer: "Sorry it took so long, Winter is very slow these days with a lot of crap that we have to do!"

Winter: "That's a lie. I just didn't feel like typing!"

Summer: "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT OUTLOUD!" 'She's such a crack-head. You're not supposed to tell people that you didn't wanna. Huh, no wonder why she always get caught."

Winter: "Well see ya! If you want me to enter your game just email me at Kagomae440, just tell me what the game is all about, what the characters are (good guys and bad guys), stuff about them, any attacks, and anything else. And I'll see if I can put it on? Oh, yea and if you do, for subject (if you do e-mail me) put fan fiction! Thanx!" bowing politely "And please forgive me for giving you such short chapters. Hey Summer, wanna play a little game with the readers?"

Summer: "Why not? It's not like I have any say in this story."

Winter: "Of course you do. You get to choose out who the bad guy is." leaning over to Summer

Summer and Winter: whisper whisper and more whisper

Summer: "Alright!"

Winter: "Ok, here is the game. If any of you can figure out who the bad guy is than I'll quickly update the next two chapters."

Summer: "Here's your clue." clears throat "This person comes from 'The Slayers'. Good Luck! You're gonna need it!"

Winter: "If you don't hurry then I'm gonna wait a whole month to put up another chapter! And only one answer per person! NO CHEATING!"


	4. The Bad Guy

Winter: "Hey ya'll wuz up?"

Summer: "Here we go again."

Winter: "None of ya'll guessed who the bad guy wuz."

Summer: "Don't worry, she doesn't even know who the bad guy is."

Winter: "DO TOO!" yelling at Summer

Summer: "DO NOT!" yelling back

Sashi: "Huh, now you guys know what I have to go throw every single day. Alright ya'll knock it off." trying to stop them

Winter: "Take this, WATER SPHERE!" forms a sphere made of water "Take this, HYAH!" [tosses it]

Summer: "AAAHHH!" [dodges]

__

CRASH

Winter: "OH NO!"

Summer: "AAAAHHHH!"

Sashi: looks at what crashed "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, YOU BOTH ARE GROUNDED!"

Summer: "But I've never been grounded before, and now. This is not gonna look good on my records." counting her fingers

Winter: "Oh just shut-up, you get grounded once. No big deal, I always get grounded."

Summer: "That's because you always use your powers for the wrong thing." [glaring]

Winter: "Why are you looking at me like that? I didn't do anything, you were the one blaming it on me!"

Summer: "But you started it BY LYING IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Winter: "But they DIDN'T KNOW AND YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BLURT IT OUT!" [evil-eyeing]

Sashi: [teartear] "Someone help me, I doubt we well be able to even get half way done with this story!" tears strolling down her face [anime-style]

Winter: "Anywayz, I am truly sorry about now updating in a long time. I've been really busy with birthday parties and stuff (not my birthday party my friends), and then there was that swimming thing, and then I had to pick up my friend and…."

Summer: "Oh just shut-up!"

Winter: "FINE!" [shuts-up]

Once every one was home

Yoh: "How 'bout we have a party tonight?" jumping up and down

Horo-Horo: "I agree!" also jumping up and down

Anna: licking her cone "We'll have a party if ya'll just SHUT-UP!

Got that?" [vein-popping out (anime style)]

Yoh and Horo-Horo: "YEA!"

Tamao: "So, when are we gonna have our party?"

Yoh: "Hm…. How about now?"

Anna: "Alright then, I'm leaving!" gets up

Yoh: "Not this time." grabs her arm "You're gonna party with us!"

Anna: "Somebody save me!" [teartear]

Pilika: [dancing] "YEA!"

outside

The Mania: "HEHEHE, they fell right into my trap!"

Ren: calls somebody on the phone "I would like three large pizzas with peperoni."

Yoh: "NO VEGGIES!" trying to dance with Anna

Anna: [SLAP]

Yoh: "Ouch."

Tamao: "Add ham and mushrooms!"

Yoh: "NO VEGGIES!"

Tamao: "Mushroom is not a veggie."

Yoh: "Oh." OO'

Anna: "I am surrounded by idiots." [sitting]

Ren: "And ham and mushrooms." talking on the phone

Horo-Horo: "And Chocolate!"

Pilika: "NO CHOCOLATE!"

Horo-Horo: "YES CHOCOLATE!"

Pilika: "NO CHOCOLATE!"

Horo-Horo: "YES CHOCOLATE!"

Pilika: "NO CHOCOLATE!"

Horo-Horo: "YES CHOCOLATE!"

Anna: "Just add the stinkin chocolate!"

Ren: "Yes mam, and chocolate."

Person on the phone: "We will deliver it soon."

Ren: "We live at blah blah blah blah."

Person on the phone: "We will be there soon."

Ren: "They will be here soon!" gets off the phone

Anna: "Save my pathetic life!" [teartear]

Door: "DING DONG DING DONG!"

Tamao: "Hello?"

Hao: "Hello, heard ya'll were havin' a party so I decided to stop by."

Yoh: "Hey bro. Wuz up?" [waving]

Anna: "Great, another weirdo."

Pilika: "Yea! More party guests!" grabs party hats and slips them on everyone including Hao

Hao: "Ok?"

Maniac: "Now put this in there food."

Pizza person: sprinkles sleeping powder in their food "Done."

Maniac: "Done. Good, give it to them."

Pizza person: rings the doorbell

Tamao: "Hello?" answers it

Pizza person: "Here." [hands the pizza]

Tamao: gives him the money and places the pizzas on the table

Everyone: [eats]

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Maniac: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Filia: "Master Xellos. We are ready to get rid of their souls."

Xellos: "Then get the ritual ready and send Val to recover the bodies."

Filia: "Right." [bows] then leaves

Winter: "Yea! Finally done. I'm really sorry that I didn't get this on earlier. I've just been really busy with my piano practice and stuff like that."

Summer: "Isn't it such a drag?"

Winter: "Well, since we don't have anybody who wants to tell us any games then we are gonna have to find somthin."

Summer: "I would suggest one of your games."

Winter: "But, which one would go first?"

Summer: "We'll find out soon enough!"


	5. Time to be Heroes part 1

Winter: "Hey! So, how did you guys like this chapter?"

Summer: "They liked it ok! Now just get on with your story!" pushes Winter

Winter: "Huh, fine!" looks all sad

Summer: "Stop pouting. Let's get on with this! Oh yea, just to let everyone know, if you didn't like the last chapters. It was mainly because Winter wasn't into Shaman King so she couldn't think of some good stuff to write but just to let you know she just had some chocolate and she is really hyper! And so I will just be warning you all now. Anyways, she is back in and she will be really stupid trust me! Well, let's get on with out story!"

Filia: goes to Val "Val, are you here honey?"

Val: walks out of the shadows "Yes mommy, I am here. What do you want mom?"

Filia: "Well, Xellos has decided that you will need to go over to Yoh Asakura's house and retrieve the bodies, and bring them over here. Do you think you can do that?"

Val: "Sure mom, I sure can. I am really good at these things. Um mom."

Filia: "What is it honey?" looks at him confused

Val: "Mom, I need to get dressed." blushes

Filia: "Ooh." O.o "I knew that, I'll just be leaving." exits

Val: "See ya mom!" waves

Filia: "See you son!"

(A/N:

Winter: **Disclaimer: I do not own Val, even though I think his hair is cool. I also don't own Filia! I also don't own any of Shaman King characters or The Slayers characters!**"

Summer: "And neither do I!" ****

A/N: Done)

At the Asakura house

Val: arrives at the Asakura house "So, this is the Asakura house! Not to shabby, but I like my house better." enters

Anna, Hao, Horox2, Pilica, Ren, Tamao, and Yoh: "ZZZZZZZ"

Val: "I feel sorry for them, and what is that smell?!" tries to shake off the feeling

Horox2: opens his mouth "YAWN!"

Val: "Eeww." passes out

****

THUMP

(A/N:

Winter: "Just to let you know that it was Horo-Horo's breathe was the one that made Val pass out." giggles

Summer: "Yep, it was Horo-Horo's breathe, I will agree with Winter for this one." puts her finger up

Winter: "**Disclaimer: I do not own stinky breathe unless I did not brush my teeth for a few days.**" laughs

Summer: falls "Don't listen to her!" teardrop **;**

A/N: Done)

Anna: wakes up "Huh? Where am I?" looks around and notices that she is not in her home anymore

All of a sudden a wolf appears out of nowhere.

Anna: "A…A…A….A…" OoO

Yoh: slaps Anna on the butt "Can you please keep it down?"

Anna: 0.0 "Uh!" -- vein-popping out anime style "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY BUTT!"

****

SLAP

Yoh: "Ouch." [swirly eyes] ****

Anna: "How dare you touch my butt." [evil-eyeing] Yoh

Yoh: "I am sorry Anna." puts his hand behind his head and does his [lazy smile] ****

Anna: "Huh?" 0.0? Looks down "AH! WHO THE HECK STOLE MY CLOTHES!"

Yoh: [swirly eyes] ****

Wolf: walks towards them "Gggrrr." growls

(A/N:

Winter: "**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolves! Even though I wish I owned them though!**" starts tearing up **TT**

Summer: "I wish I owned white tigers!" also starts tearing up **TT**

A/N: Done)

Anna: "What am I wearing?!" wearing a green and pink outfit with a hat with flowers on there. "How did this get on me? And who changed my clothes?" looking around mad then ever **--**

Yoh: "I don't know who changed your clothes but I wanna find out who changed my clothes?!" he is wearing a brown outfit with a red cloth wrapped around his waist and he has a red band around his head and two feathers on top of his head. He is wearing brown shoes and so is Anna.

Anna: "I don't care who changed my clothes but I'm gonna kill them for looking at my body."

Yoh: "You do realize that there is a wolf is looking at us like the way Horo-Horo looks at his food. You the rice, not very important and me the tofu, the food that makes him drool." looking very scared O.O

Anna: "Then fight the wolf." looking annoyed

Yoh: "Yea right." stands up

****

Bright light appears and a sword type of weapon with a ying-yang at the tip of the blade.

Yoh: gets in fighting stance "HYAH TAKE THIS!" runs after the wolf

Wolf: "GGGRRRR!" dodges the attack and dashes towards Yoh and bites him

Yoh: winces -O "Ouch, that stupid wolf."

Wolf: "GGRRR!" gets ready to dash towards the brown haired boy

Yoh: "Take this, WIND SNIPE!"

All of a sudden, a ball of wind with razors outside of it comes out of his left palm.

Yoh: "Wow, cool!" ****

Wolf: gets attacked by the wind snipe "UR!"

Yoh: "That was tight!"

Anna: "When did you learn how to do that?" pointing at Yoh

Yoh: "Just now."

Wolf: "AAAAAAARRRRROOOOOOOOO!" howls and calls for other wolves

More Wolves: appear

Anna: "Just great." stands up

****

All of a sudden a light appears and there is a little pink staff with a pink orb inside two leaves on top of the staff.

Anna: "This is a little bit girlie don't you think?" shaking the ponk staff

Yoh: "Forget about that and just start fighting the wolves

6 white wolves4 gray wolves1 damaged white wolf=11 wolves.

Anna: "Take this!" she jumps in the air "GLACIER FREEZE!"

All of a sudden Glaciers pop out of the ground in a straight line and then they froze a lot of wolves.

Anna: "Uh." O.o "Did you just see that?" pointing at the glaciers that formed in a straight line

Yoh: "Wow, that was pretty." O.o

Anna: jumps up in the air "GLACIER FREEZE!" lands and graciers form in a straight line

Yoh: "WIND SNIPE!" wind snipes come out of his hands

Anna: "I guess you have the power of wind just like Amidamaru."

Yoh: "And you have the power of ice!" does his [lazy smile]

Anna: blushes but it is barely noticeable

Yoh: hugs Anna

Anna: "Yoh."

Yoh: "Huh? What is it?" still hugging Anna

Anna: "I'll see you at the bottom of this cliff."

Yoh: "Why?"

Anna: "This is why." about to kiss Yoh but then punches Yoh

Yoh: goes flying off the cliff

Anna: runs after Yoh and jumps off the cliff

Yoh: crashes on the bottom

Anna: lands right on top of him "Thank you for catchin' me Yoh."

Yoh: "Yea, no prob." faints

Anna: "Yoh, Yoh wake up!" shakes Yoh "Uh, never mind."

Winter: "Hey, how did you like this chapter? If you have played Mystic Heroes then you would know that Yoh and Anna are really Shiga and Lani."

Summer: "Just to let you know that Mystic Heroes is a good game if you like games that involve magic swords and evil people that wanna destroy the world and become the rulers."

Winter: "Just wait until you find out who Hao, Horo-Horo, Pilica, Tamao, and Ren are!"

Summer: "Yea! Please R&R. And if you don't we shall seek revenge and if you haven't R&R then I will not be nice and I shall not review your stories MUHAHAHAHAHA!" laughs manically

Winter: "And if you would like me to read any of your stories make sure that they are from any good animes like Rurouni Kenshin, Shaman King, The Slayers, Inuyasha, Fushigi Yugi, Blue Seed, and many more that have humor in them then I shall read it and I shall review it. I am into humor type stories and also into a little bit of romance. I am also into many types of games so if you have fics for games like Mystic Heroes, Bloody Roar, Inuyasha Feudal Fairy Tale, Pokemon, Digimon, Bushido Blade, and many more!"

Summer: "And we shall do more stories just for you all!" ****

Winter: "Well have to go, I have to try these new games I've got before my mommy puts them up! If you want me to read any stories just say so by e-mailing me or anything. Well see ya then!" ****

Summer: "And don't forget to do something for us!" ****

Winter: "Like what!?" **0.0?**

Summer: "Like reviewing!" ****

Winter: "Yes, you must review! And if you ask why it is because I said so!"

Summer: "Man, somebody became really bosy lately!"

****

--

Winter: "And if you don't then I shall use my powers and freeze you to death and all your neighbors and I shall take your dog and stick him in the freezer! HAHAHAHA!"

Summer: "She's just joking, she never paid attention in class so she doesn't know how to use her powers yet."

Winter: "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BLURT THAT OUT! THEY DIDN'T KNOW! No but really, review for me please!" "Love ya'll!"


	6. Time to be Heroes part 2

Winter: "Hello, did ya'll miss me. I am able to write more now since I got back into Shaman King again, you'll have to think Summer for that!" ****

Summer: "But I have to think everyone who is going to be kind and review this chapter."

Winter: "Well, I already know they will."

Summer: "How do you know?" **0.0?**

Winter: "Because I said so, and what I says goes."

Summer: "Sure, that's why I bet they won't review for you in this chapter but instead they will review because they pity you."

Winter: "They do not pity me!" **--**

Summer: "Well if they don't, they must be really nice. I pity you though!"

Winter: "TAKE THAT BACK!" **--** vein-popping out (anime style)

Summer: "I will not take that back." sticking her tongue out

Winter: "Yes you will!" steam coming out of her ears

Summer: "I refuse too. Plus, you should be happy your sister pities you."

Winter: "To be honest, I feel hurt." starts crying **TT**

Summer: "Oh Winter, I'm sorry. Here let's go on with the chapter so you can dry your tears out." looking at Winter with gentle and kind eyes and hands Winter a tissue

Winter: takes the tissue "Thanx." blows her nose and hands the tissue back to Summer

Summer: "Thank you very much." takes the snot covered tissue and tosses it in the garbage "Here is the next chapter." clicks the laptop to continue with the story

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh: "Hey, let's go over there." points to a big stone building that has a purple light coming from the roof

(A/N:

Winter: "I'm sorry but I have to say this.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own a big stone building, nor do I own a roof. Sorry. "

A/N: Done)

Anna: "Then we should hurry, before it get's dark even though it is not that far away." starts walking towards the building

Yoh: "Yea." also starts walking towards the building

(A/N:

Summer: "Not again."

Winter: "What, I have issues like these.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own walking sorry, I only own walking when I stand up and start moving in a steady pace! That is walking right?"

Summer: sighs "Sorry for all of this, she just had nine bars of chocolate and I think it went to her head."

A/N: Done)

Anna: "Hey, look at that deformed bear!" pointing to a large shouldered bear

(A/N:  
Winter: "Sorry to interrupt again but I have to do this so I don't get in trouble.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own deformed bears nor do I own any type of bears. ****"

Summer: "Back to the story!" **--;**

A/N: Done)

Bear: "GR!" growls at Anna's comment

Yoh: "Why did you have to open your big mouth?" grabs his weapon and gets into his fighting stance

(A/N:

Winter: "Hello again, for like the fiftieth time.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Mouths, if you think I do, you are totally wrong!"

Summer: "Actually, she does own a big mouth! HEHEHE!" ****

A/N: Done)

Wherever Horo-Horo and Tamao are

Tamao: "Come on Horo-Horo, wake up please. It's like you will never to wake up again, and I can't do what Anna and Pilica does just to get you to wake up!" starts shaking Horo-Horo violently

Horox2: "ZZZZZZZ!" pushes Tamao's hands away

Tamao: growls at what Horo-Horo just did "Take this then." a ball of fire appears in Tamao's hand "FIRE BALL!"

She tosses the fire ball at Horo-Horo

Horox2: "HOT!" jumps up and down and lands in a little pond that is right next to him "Nice and refreshing."

Tamao: "Bout time you woke up, I had to basically use the new powers I just found out I had just to…. Cool, I've gotten new powers!" ****

Horox2: "Hey, I want new powers too!" looking all sad

Tamao: "Horo-Horo, it's not all bout having cool powers but it is about how are we gonna find are friends in this desert."

Horox2: "And also, who changed our clothes."

Tamao: looks down at herself "MY CLOTHES! WHERE ARE THEY?"

Tamao=red skirt that comes half-way between the thighs, a red shirt that has no sleeves that shows a little bit of the belly, hair in two buns, a ribbon formed behind the back and is connected to the shirt, no shoes but has yellow anklets around her ankles.

Horo2: "I wouldn't be complaining, I know how you don't like showing to much of your skin and all, but I am wearing a dress here! Quote, A DRESS!"

Tamao: giggles lightly

Horox2=white dress outfit that priests were back in the old days of Japan and China, He has a golden bandana on, and he has pointy shoes.

Horox2: "That's not funny Tamao, anyways how are we gonna find Lazy Butt, Ice-Queen, my sis, Alfalfa, and Flame Boy?"

Tamao: giggles "Well, you have found interesting names for our friends. What is my nickname?" **0.0?** '_I hope it is not something stupid like Lazy Butt or Alfalfa_._ Because if it is, I will transform into Anna and slice his head off_.'

Horox2: "Well, yours would have to be….!" **oo?  
Three minutes later**

OO! "It is Shy little pink headed girl!" ****

Tamao: "WHAT?!"

Horox2: "I said, Shy Little Pink Headed Girl!"

Tamao: vein-popping out (anime style) "I'm gonna kill you!"

****

All of a sudden a weapon similar to Ren's appeared.

Tamao: "DIE!" red flames formed in her eyes

Horox2: gulps "Um, Tamao. I can understand you being mad, but you really don't need to look like Anna right now.

One Anna is all we need in this world." gulps again because noticing that she has not calmed down

Tamao: lifts the weapon above her head

Horox2: gulp "Um, Tamao. Don't."

****

A bright light appears and a wooden bokken appears in Horo-Horo's hands.

Horox2: looks at it for a second

Tamao: swings the weapon down at Horo-Horo

Horox2: blocks using his bokken "Phew, that was close."

Tamao: realized what she was doing " I am so sorry Horo-Horo, I shouldn't have let my rage blinded me." calms down

Horox2: "Thank goodness you realized that before I turned into beef chowder. Mmmm…..Beef Chowder." starts looking dreamingly at the sky

Tamao: "Hey look!" points to where Yoh and Anna are and a big bear are at

Horox2: "Let's go help them!" runs towards Yoh and Anna

Tamao: runs by Horo-Horo's side

Once they reached there

Tamao: "FIRE BALL!" fire came out and burned the bear

Anna: "GLACIER FREEZE!" glaciers formed in front of Anna and the gang

Yoh: "WIND SNIPE!" wind snipes formed and cut the bear

Horox2: "LIGHTNING!" lightning's appeared on top of the bear

Tamao: "Wow! We all have cool new powers!"

Bear: died "GGRRRR!"

Horox2: "I wonder who sent this bear?"

Tamao: "Now Horo-Horo is acting serious. YEA!" claps

Horox2: "Actually, I want to know cause if this bear doesn't belong to anybody then I will eat it!"

Anna and Yoh: teardrop **;**

Tamao: "I see." teardrop as well **--;**

Mysterious voice that sounds like a teenage boy: "Actually, that bear is a Bruin."

Anna, Horox2, Tamao, & Yoh: gets in a fighting stance

Yoh: "Who's there?!"

Mysterious Person: "Calm down, I will not hurt you. I am your ally!" steps out of the shadows to reveal a handsome teenager that has brown hair, wearing a dress similar to Horo-Horo's, and also has a bokken "I am Master Tai's ally."

Anna: "Who is this, Master Tai?" evil-eyeing him

Mysterious Person: "Now Lani, when did you become so cold?"

Horox2, Tamao, & Yoh: "LANI?!" **0.0?**

Anna: "Who are you calling Lani dude?" ready to attack

Mysterious Person: "Huh? Lani, enough with the jokes."

Yoh: "You must be mistaken, she is not Lani and we do not know Tai."

Mysterious Person: "Of course you do Shiga, he's right there." pointing to Horo-Horo

Horox2: looks to his right then to his left then points to himself "You mean me?"

Mysterious Person: "Yes. Naja, please tell me you all are just joking around!"

Tamao: "Am I Naja?"

Mysterious Person: "I am very confused now!"

Yoh: "I am not Shiga, none of us are the people who you say we are!"

Anna: "Wait Yoh, this might be an alternative universe and we just gotten stuck in it and we must have switched places with the original Shiga and Lani and etc…"

Yoh: "You could be right."

Tamao: "Who are you then?"

Mysterious Person: "I am Raja, I was sent here to by Ariel your sister to search for you and Tai. And I could also find Shiga and Lani as well." sits down on the ground

Anna: "This just might be a long night."

****

Starts to turn into night

Raja: "It is best if we wait here, oh and Tai."

Horox2: "Yes." '_I will play along for just a little bit longer_.'

Raja: "Lady Mirah has been very worried about you and she can't wait to see you."

Horox2: "Lady Mirah?!" **0.0?**

Tamao: '_Oh my gosh, Horo-Horo or Tai already has a woman.? Wait, why am I feeling this way, it is not like I like him or anything. Or do I?_' sighs "This just might be a long night." helps Yoh with the fire

Anna: "So, this Mirah is who?"

Raja: "She is the prettiest girl, Tai should be very happy to be with her."

Anna: notices the look in Tamao's eyes when he said that

Tamao: '_What's wrong with me? I should be happy for Horo-Horo or at least I think I should. I mean 'no'! I should be happy for this Tai person. Yes, that is right._'

Anna: walks up to Tamao"Are you ok?"

Tamao: "Huh?"

Anna: "I asked if you were ok!?" looking a little bit annoyed

Tamao: '_I can't tell Miss Anna, or can I. I shouldn't tell her._

Tamao's good side: "You should tell her! She might be mean as hell, but she might know something bout love."

Tamao's bad side: "Forget about it and tell her your good. I mean, if Horo-Horo liked you, then he wouldn't even be interested in a hag like this Mirah chick."

Tamao: "When did my sides talk to me?"

Tamao's good side: "Tell her the truth!"

Tamao's bad side: "Don't say anything!"

Tamao: "I have to decide." "Um, I don't know." looking at the floor

Anna: "I'll help you, come on!" grabs Tamao's hand

Tamao: "Thank you Miss Anna." gets up and walks with Anna

Anna: "Anytime." '_Now, all I have to do is find a way to get Horo-Horo and Tamao alone. I'm gonna need Yoh to help with this one._

Anna's bad side: "You don't need Yoh's help! You can do this on your own!"

Anna: "I know."

Anna's evil side: "Hey, she knows she can. But I wouldn't want everything being blamed on me if something bad happens so if Yoh is there, she can blame it on him!"

Anna: "Just leave me alone!'

Winter: "Well hello again, I am done crying now."

Summer: "Well, I'm not in the mood to talk."

Winter: "I know, you have to go on a date with Kurama."

Summer: "YEP!"

Winter: "Please, R&R. Thank you!" ****


	7. Time to be Heroes part 3

Winter: "Another chapter by me! Sorry that I Haven't updated in some time, I've been really busy. I've been fishing, going out with friends, spending time with my dad who just came back from Korea, and then I had way too much school work for one child alone." sigh "They mine as well just give us all the homework in one day for us to do. But I don't mind, as long as it isn't too hard." giggles "I'll take the easy life!" giggles again

Summer: cough cough "Story!"

Winter: "Oh yeah, here's the story. I know that ya'll most likely don't know what the Mystic Heroes game is, but it's pretty good! The only reason why I bought this game, too be honest buying the whole game was an accident, I thought that the cover only had girls on it and one boy, but it had Shigaboy, Taiboy, Najaboy, and Laniboy. I thought that Tai was a girl cause he wears a dress. HAHAHA! I knew that Shiga was a boy but I thought Tai was a girl, sorry to any people named Tai and the people who made Tai!" **** "Well, here's the story."

It was a long night for the group as they slept.

In a place where there was a waterfall

It was night, nobody seemed to be awake.

Pilica: opens her eyes because she hears waster "W-Where am I?" she looks around and sees Ren next to her, she shakes him gently "Ren, wake up."

****

No response

Pilica: yelling voice "Ren, WAKE UP!" shakes him violently

Ren: wakes up to Pilica's yelling and violent shakings "What's wrong with you woman? And what did you do with your clothes?" points to Pilica's clothes

PilicaPurple cloth that raps around her breasts, a purple skirt, no shoes, and gold bracelets on her wrists and ankles.

Pilica: "There's nothing wrong with me! And what about my clothes?" she looks down "AAH! What happened to my clothes?!"

Ren: stares at Pilica '_She looks pretty hot in that though, WAIT! What am I thinking? I have no clue but I better not give any signs of me thinking bout her!_'

Pilica: looked around to see wolves, zombie soldiers, gigantic bears, and gigantic scary metal dudes with swords as big as a door, she squeaked at that "Ren look."

Ren: looked over to where she was staring at "Oh my gosh."

Pilica: saw a guy with pearly whit hair tied up in a low pony tail, wearing golden armor, and carried a katana strapped to his belt

Guy wearing gold: he bowed down to Pilica & Ren "Emperor Kang, Lady Sheva, the Brutes," points to the scary metal dudes with the big swords "Bruins," points to the bears "wolves and soldiers," pointing to them "Are ready to take out Shiga's gang."

Ren & Pilica: looked at each other confused

Ren: nods to the white haired guy "We shall advance uh?"

The golden guy: "Kai."

Ren: "Yes, proceed Kai."

They all headed out to destroy Shiga and gang who just happened to be Yoh and gang.

))))))))))))((((((((((((((((&&&&&&&&&&&&&66$$$$$$$$########

Winter: "Ooohhh, do you really thing that they will go through with this once they find out about Yoh really being Shiga, will Pilica allow the fight to go on. And will Tamao let this Mirah chick take her away? Read and find out!" ****


	8. Time to be Heroes part 4

****

Winter: "Hello! I'm back! So, is Emperor Kang, aka Shiva going to go through with his plans to kill Shiga aka Yoh when he finds out! Read to find out!" starts eating cookies

****

Summer: "Greedy lately! I want some!" has a fight with Winter over cookies

In a deserted place, Hao awoken.

Hao: "Huh?" looks around "Where am I?" looks over to the side and then notices he's wearing different clothes

Haoblack skirt thing with black armor underneath, black armor, pale white skin, katana, black gloves.

Hao: "Wow… where did I get these clothes?" stands up and starts walking around and sees a fire not too far away "Hey! Must be someone! I hope it's a bunch of ladies in bikinis" drools

Hao's imagination: Bikini babes sitting around the camp fire.

One bikini babe: "Hao" seductive voice "Come join me, baby." motions for him to come to sit by her

Hao: "Sure thing" walks over to her

Second bikini babe: "No, come sit next to me" pulls lightly on his arm

Third bikini babe: "Here Hao" seductive voice "You must be parched." lifts up a pail of water for Hao to drink out of

Hao imagination go bye bye

Hao: "That would be heaven, well I better go over there at least to get some heat, it's cold." walks over there to see Ren and Pilica along with some other creepy zombie dudes, and bears twice his size, and a big metal thingy with a gigantic sword "Uh, Ren!" runs over to Ren "What's all this?"

Ren: covers Hao's mouth "Hush, they think I'm this Emperor Kang guy, and Pilica is Sheva, so play along you idiot!"

Hao: winks "Right! Oh great Emperor of the world, what can this lowly servant of yours do for you!" sarcastic voice "I only live to serve you!" stiffling a giggle "And Mistress Sheva! What a glorious sight!" takes her hand and kisses it

Pilica: blushes

Ren: pushes Hao away "Knock it off you idiot! Are you trying to get yourself killed!"

Kai: "Griffon, it's great to see that you have returned." refering to Hao

Hao: "Griffon? Oh me! Yes, I am the great Griffon!" smiling

Kai: nods "Emperor Kang has decided we go to attack Shiga tomorrow before the sun sets, so prepare for a battle."

Hao/Griffon: nods

As everyone goes and rests up

Yoh: "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" gets HoroHoro's toe shoved up his nose "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" sneezes on HoroHoro's foot causing it to move to Yoh's mouth "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" slobbers on the foot

HoroHoro: "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Yes, I will accept this macoroni as a prize for my heroric behavior ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

Anna, Tamao, & Raja: NO SNORING! UNLIKE HOROHORO & YOH!

As soon as the sun rised they all had awaken

Yoh: "Gross!" runs to the stream and washes his mouth off from having HoroHoro's foot in his mouth

HoroX2: wiping the drool from his foot "You're the one that drooled on me!"

Tamao: sighs "When will the chaos stop?"

Anna: "Never…"

Raja: sweat drop

All of a sudden, they hear a noise, sounding like billions of footsteps coming towards them

Raja: "They're here! We need to get out of here!"

Anna: "Who are they?"

Yoh: "They are Instant Noodles!"

Raja: "What are Instant Noodles?"

HoroX2: "Instant Noodles…" drools "It's heaven in a cup."

Raja: "I always was taught that you had to die and be good to see heaven."

Anna: "Don't listen to him, HoroHoro is just starving. Instant Noodles is a type of food, that we found along our trip." sounding convincing

Yoh: whispers towards Anna "Hey, you should try acting."

Anna: "I'll think about it."

Ren: "Huh! Is that Yoh, Anna, HoroHoro, and Tamao!"

Pilica: "Huh! My brother is there?" looks over to where HoroHoro was

Horox2: "Hey, it's my sis!" waving his arm to Pilica

Raja: "Your sis? That's Sheva, and Emperor Kang with their evil followers."

Yoh: "Yep, Ren would be the one to lead a evil army."

Tamao: "But Pilica wouldn't let him!"

Raja: "Who are these people you are talking about?"

Horox2: 'NOODLES!"

Pilica: "Brother!" waves to HoroHoro

Ren: "Stop, you'll give us away! They won't follow me anymore."

Hao/Griffon: "Why do I have to walk, can I ride of a Bruin too?" whining

Ren/Emperor Kang: "No"

Pilica/Sheva: "You're mean."

Ren: "He is a follower, he shall not get any rights, MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Pilica & Hao: sweat drop

Raja: runs towards them with his weapon out as Yoh and them follow "Be ready to fight!"

Bruins: jumps in the air and lands on Tamao causing fire to burst underneath

Tamao/Naja: "Ah!" flies away

Horox2: Tamao!

Brute: swings swords at HoroHoro

Horox2/Tai: "Ah! Who give a great hero a wooden sword to protect himself!" running in circles trying not to get hit

Kai: charges at Raja "Hm… pathetic" causes lightning orbs to form around him and then they charge at everyone one causing them to go paralyzed or just hurting them

Anna/Lani: "I don't think so!" jumps into the air and does a flip "Glacier Freeze!" causes Glaciers to form on the land and freezes the Brute

Raja: "This must be a magic Brute! Attack it with magic!"

Yoh/Shiga: "Got it! Wind snipe!" causes Wind Snipes to come out and hit the Brute causing it to fall in the water

Anna: "Glacier Freeze!" hitting the Brute with Glaciers

Tamao: finally returning "Fireballs!" shoots fireballs at the Bruin

Horox2: "Thunder!" thunder forms and hit's the Brute

Brute: falls and dies

Kai: "Ha! You don't stand a chance!" swings his sword straight down and it hit's the Earth causing a strip of powerful light to come out in a straight line and hitting anyone in it's path

****

Winter: "So, which team will win?"

Summer: "The good guys, of course."

Winter: "Why do you always ruin it?"

Summer: "Cause I'm good like that." smirking


End file.
